Edenians
: Because of their connection with a plant force known as "The Green" the Edenians are capable of recognizing what certain plants are feeling. * : Like the rulers they worship, the Edenians are capable of controlling and or manipulate plants to do what they wish. * : Because of their crossbred biology, the Edenians are known to possess a natural immunity to poisons, toxins, viruses, certain fungi and even bacterial infections. * : Because many plants are long living, these beings are no exception to the rule and because they feed everyday on Chlorophyll, makes them capable of living longer. * : Because of their natural and organic biology, Edenians are known to shape their form into anyone or anything they see or think of, as well as hold that form for large amounts of time. * * * : They can use their chlorophyll and the fresh water to heal others from heavy damage. * : They are known to use their chlorophyll and the fresh water to heal their bodies from heavy damage. | Abilities = * :* :* * | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = Because of their biology, Edenians are vulnerable to an array of weaknesses that can either harm or kill them; depending on the weakness. * : Usually because plants and trees are so susceptible to being caught by forest fires and man made fires, the Edenians are said to be just as capable of dying from the harmful effects of this element. * : Like fire, explosives are said to be a very effective and lethal weakness of the Edenians; anyone caught in the blast or fire of an explosion that is Edenian is known to die. * : Because of their capability to produce chlorophyll in the daylight, the Edenians cannot however get a full meal while in the daylight, however they do utilize the tanning booths to keep them from withering away to nothing. * : Like any regular Human, the Edenians are also just as vulnerable to electrical currents and anyone who is holding or in anything that can conduct electricity are said to burst up into smoke and flame. * | GovernmentType = Monarchistic Democracy Government Their government is known to be that of a monarchistic Democracy; meaning that there is a royal family that rules a free society. Their economics are mainly capitalistic and are known to use precious metals for currency due to the fact the island has the largest concentration of both Platinum and Gold. | TechnologyLevel = Advanced/Primitive 'Technology' Like most of the intelligent lifeforms on Earth and even in space, the Edenians are said to have technology that is non-pollutant in nature and is as reliable as the present day machinery. Shelter Because of their connections with the plants around them, the Edenians are said to utilize large trees as homes and each family has their own tree to live in. Fuels They are said to despise the uses of fossil fuels, instead they use vegetable oil as fuel because it is harmless to the environment they live in and they produce more than anywhere else in the world. Any kind of crystals that are non-pollutant in nature are also used as well. They also utilize fireflies for light during the night, however some are known to use naturally green glowing crystals called "Edenian Crystals" for light as well. Weapons & Armor Because of them despising the uses of gunpowder, explosives and even heavy metals, the Edenians utilize both melee and long ranged weapons. Their weapons are usually either plants and even made of wood; however there are also weapons that are made with less plastics, as reliable as any weapon on the planet and uses solar energy for power; that weapon is the OM-13. Usually they never use weapons because of 2 reasons; one is the fact that they are known to be peaceful people and two because they will not use them unless it is absolutely necessary. The armor of the Edenians are said to made of bark, however are said to put a certain metal compound into the armor combination; in turn strengthening the bark's durability. Communications Although incapable of utilizing phones, the Edenians are known to use their emphatic capabilities to control plants in order to use telepathy; which in turn telepaths are capable of analyzing their situation. Medicine Even though they are incapable of being stricken with ailments, the Edenians can be injured and after a certain amount of time; they are known to use their chlorophyll and the fresh water to heal their bodies from heavy damage. Transportation The transportation of the Edenians are said to walk, however there are in fact vehicles that run on either their non-pollutant crystals or the vegetable oil they produce. | CulturalTraits = The Edenian culture is highly unique in it's own way, shape and form. | Representatives = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Species Category:Characters Category:Chlorokinesis Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Good Characters Category:Botany Category:Toxicology Category:Stealth Category:Vulnerability to Darkness Category:Vulnerability to Fire Category:Vulnerability to Electricity Category:Vulnerability to Explosives Category:Metamorphosis Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Empathy Category:Hybrid Characters Category:Decelerated Aging Category:Races with 10 Toes Category:Races with 10 Fingers Category:Races with 4 Limbs Category:Races with Green Skin Category:Races with 2 Eyes Category:Characters by Species, Race or Type Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Healing Category:Living Races Category:Edenians Category:Scientific Experimentation Category:Height 5' 6"